


A Public Restroom, A Phone Number, and Texting

by orphan_account



Series: Three Element Stories [4]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, No Connection, No Jonghyun, Restaurants, Romance, Strangers, Texting, blind dates, public restrooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lee Jinki finds himself in a bad blind date, he also finds solace in a stranger’s phone number scribbled into one of the stalls...





	A Public Restroom, A Phone Number, and Texting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Prequel to A Party Invitation, An Old Flame, and New Years’ Eve

Jinki didn’t want to say that the blind date with Taemin was going bad, because it wasn’t. It was just that, Jinki wasn’t really feeling a connection with Taemin. Sure, he was attractive, and nice and sweet, but there was something missing, and Jinki simply couldn’t put his finger on it. Jinki put a fake smile on his face and chuckled every time Taemin said something that was funny. He was surprised that Taemin really didn’t catch on to the fact that this date wasn’t exactly going well. Jinki excused himself as he got up and went to the bathroom, he just needed to think of a way to get out of this date fast. When he arrived in the restroom, he went into one of the stalls and closed the door. He sat on the toilet and let out a sigh.

‘Damn you Kibum for setting me up with this guy,’ he thought.

Jinki began thinking about how to get out of the date. His last option was to get out through the window and run home. He didn’t want to be rude and just tell Taemin that it wasn’t going to work. Maybe he would just tell Taemin that he wasn’t feeling well and that he wanted to go home.

As Jinki continued to think about ways to get out of the date, he noticed a phone number etched into the side of the stall with a message under it.

‘Trouble with a date? Text me.’

Jinki arched an eyebrow and decided to try it out. What did he have to lose?

He marked the number and then sent a text message.

Jinki:  
I’m having trouble with a date.

Jinki was surprised that the mystery guy texted back almost immediately.

???:  
Ah, you found my number. Well then, what’s the problem?

Jinki:  
I’m on a blind date with this guy. He’s cool and all, but there’s something missing. Like, we can’t make the connection.

???:  
Interesting. So, you feel nothing for this guy?

Jinki:  
Nothing.

???:  
Then why not just tell him that?

Jinki:  
Because I don’t want to seem like a dick.

???:  
All right look, just say you’re not feeling well and that you’d like to go home. And when he tells you he’ll call you, just nod your head instead of giving him your number and go inside of your house.

Jinki was surprised to see this guy tell him to do the one thing that he was already planning on doing.

Jinki:  
You think that’ll work?

???:  
Trust me

Jinki put his phone away and then exited the restroom. He walked back over to the table where Taemin was sitting and told him that he wasn’t feeling well and that he wanted to go home. Taemin complies and took Jinki home. When Taemin told Jinki he’d call him, he nodded his head and then quickly ran up to his apartment and then watched as Taemin drove away. He blinked a few times and was surprised that it had actually worked.

Jinki pulled out his phone and decided to text Kibum.

Jinki:  
Kim Kibum, thank you for setting me up with a blind date that there was no connection with.

Kibum replied a couple of minutes later.

Kibum:  
What happened?

Jinki:  
Well, the date didn’t go bad. It’s just that I didn’t feel a connection with him, you know?

Kibum:  
Well, then I’m sorry for the bad date.

Jinki:   
It’s fine. How’re you?

Kibum:  
I’m good. Just hanging out with a friend.

Jinki:  
Oh okay. While I’m off on a bad date you decide to try to get something for yourself.

Kibum:  
No, it’s not like that. He’s my best friend and I just wanted to hang out with him.

Jinki:  
Okay, I believe you. How come I’ve never met this best friend of yours?

Kibum:  
You probably have, but I just didn’t introduce you to him.

Jinki:  
Well, I guess I’ll let you enjoy your time with your best friend. Talk to you later…

Kibum:  
Okay, later Jinki

Jinki then put his phone down as he plopped down onto the couch and let out a sigh. He didn’t know why, but he suddenly felt the urge to talk to the mystery guy he texted during his date with Taemin.

Jinki:  
Hey, uh, can we just talk?

The reply came a few moments later.

???:  
I guess? I mean, what else do you want to talk about? Already on another bad date?

Jinki:  
What? No, I just…I guess I just want to talk.

???:  
All right. Just a heads up. I’m kind of hanging out with a friend so if I don’t respond for a while, now you know.

Jinki read that last text a few times and then thought, ‘No freaking way.’

Jinki:  
Your friend wouldn’t happen to be Kim Kibum?

???  
Yeah it is. How did you know?

Jinki:  
Did he just tell you about a guy he set up a bad blind date?

???:  
Are you in my house right now?

Jinki:  
No, I’m the guy he’s talking about.

???:  
You’re Lee Jinki?

Jinki:  
Yeah. Who are you?

???:  
Choi Minho

Jinki:  
Wait, you’re the Minho Kibum talks about from time to time.

Minho:  
So, we share the same friend, yet our paths hadn’t crossed until now.

Jinki:  
Right? It’s crazy.

Minho:  
Well, the night is still young you know? I don’t mean to be too straightforward, but would you like to come over and talk a bit? You don’t have to say yes.

Jinki obviously wasn’t going to let this opportunity pass him by.

Jinki:  
Sure I’ll go over. Text me your address.

Once Jinki received the text message, he grabbed his keys and began to drive to Minho’s house. It only took ten minutes to arrive and it surprised Jinki how close by Minho was. It was hard to believe that the two had never met, what with having Kibum as a friend.

He walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened and Jinki was met with a surprised Kibum.

“Jinki hyung, what are you doing here?” he asked.

“Uh, Minho invited me over,” he replied.

“Really?”

Jinki nodded his head and was then let in by Kibum and was led to where Minho was. He was led to the living room, where he was met with the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life. Sure, Kibum‘ ex, Jonghyun, was beautiful, but Jinki felt like this man, Minho, was even more beautiful. His big, round eyes, chiseled jawline, perfect facial features, the list could go for miles.

“Uh, well, Lee Jinki, meet Choi Minho,” said Kibum awkwardly as he introduced them to each other.

The two bowed and then Jinki sat down on a lounger in front of the coach where Kibum and Minho were sitting.

“So, Kibum,” began Minho, “care to explain why we haven’t met up until now?”

Kibum looked at Minho. “What? Hold on, there were multiple times where you were in the same room, but just didn’t notice each other, okay?”

“Well, whatever the case, it’s nice to meet you Jinki.”

Jinki smiled and nodded his head. “Same here Minho.”

The three then began to talk, but Minho and Jinki would mostly talk to each other while Kibum simply watched the two get to know each other more.

Jinki smiled warmly and simply listened to Minho. He was such an interesting person to talk to. Jinki wished that Minho was the blind date instead of Taemin. Well, it seemed like maybe Jinki would get the chance, because it seemed like the two liked each other. Only time would tell…


End file.
